Zierath's History During the Fifth Age
The Zierath Alliance When Savaron is finally defeated, Zierath and his fellow Imrhys banded together to create a better society on the ruins of the one left. Calling the western section of the continent Zierathdom, Zierath started to rule and designed a constitution - with the help of his fellow Imrhys and a delegation of sentients from the area. They created a monarchist republic with checks and balances to keep everyone at peace with each other. On Bruil 1, 10087 AI, Zierath, Ambrosius, the Karland, Annie, Dan'l, Bruno, and Dykstra form the Zierathan Alliance. It started out on the western seaboard of the Scottish Continent. Within a few years, with the aid of Ambrosius, the Alliance spread to the eastern seaboard. The countries on the continent of Gimlund, now led by Imrhys friends, joined as well. Zierath decided not to make his capital in Neverman where Ylvisaker had his, but, drawing on his knowledge of architecture and city planning he developed with Creon Bochs, started to design his own capital city and castle. He chose a rolling plain in between two rivers at the edge of the Forest of Zierath. He and the Karland finished the designs of Caslte Zierath, both the building and the city. They added in the massive niurb trees as well. Sessandora The final non-Imrhys friend Zierath made during his childhood - Sessendora, the Darhys woman - goes into the light in 10545 AI. Gathering Imrhys While the Zierathan Alliance was developing, Zierath also makes a concentrated effort to get to know all the other Imrhys on the known ring. he also seeks out newly Awakened Imrhys to begin indoctrinating them with the Imrhys code of acceptance and responsibility. Kerkove, a copying scribe in the archives of Castle Zierath, Awoke on Ronolom 11, 10,534 AI. In 10,820 AI, Zierath sensed another Imrhys Awakening. He went north and discovered Kuker, a deeply depressed young widow who had attempted to commit suicide, but maroon energy poured out of her, and healed her wounds. Her own body would not let her die. Zierath took the distraught Kuker under his wing and began training her and helped her cope with her loss. (events related in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 14) Zierath's sister Tanyadee was born on Quetz 31, 10,903 AI. Zierath and Kerkove made a special trip to Rado to meet her, and was around for her Awakening in 10,923 AI. Attending the University at Rado was a Lealund Imrhys named Pouli. Pouli and Kerkove developed a friendly rivalry, and Pouli accompanied them back to the Zierathan Alliance in 10,925 AI. Braithe Awoke in 10987 on Braithwaite. She began her apprenticeship almost immediately. Fitzcairn Fortress In Santil of 10988. Zierath was summoned by members of his military to go to Fitzcairn Fortress. Zierath, Pouli, and some Zierathan Knights and Carlindom Rangers arrive, they discover that the military outpost has been taken over by the Sithnarn vampire Rrex Grrolla and Old Dolph. The two Imrhys battle the vampires and narrowly defeat them. Old Dolph is destroyed, and Rrex Grrolla is buried beneath tons of rubble beneath the ruins of Fitzcairn Fortress. Xiola and the Mad Hatter More Imrhys Awoke in Zierathan Alliance during the following years; Xiola in 11002 and the Mad Hatter in 11524. They were brought into training as soon as Zierath could find them. Lindsay In late 11586, Lindsay was a rookie officer in the Castle Zierath Police Department. She discovered a group of crooked officers and reported them to her captain, Max Bailey. Captain Bailey took it to a judge, Henri Duncan. Duncan, who in reality was the mastermind behind the crooked officers, arranged to have Bailey and Lindsay murdered. Bailey was killed, but Lindsay Awakened and avenged Bailey. She was about to go after Duncan when Zierath intervened. Duncan was arrested and tried. Lindsay leaves the force to study under Zierath. The Jordanian Civil War In 12,002 AI, After years with no word from Jordan, Zierath sends Laurstra to found out what has happened. Laurstra's ship is nearly sunk as she speeds away. Zierath leaves Maz and Ambrosius in charge of the Alliance while he and many of allies head to South Loyalund. Once there, they discover that Jordan had disappeared, and his descendents Aeole and Dore were warring over who would lead the empire, and their old foe Warez was back, egging both on and making a grab for power himself. While Dan'l, Jen of the Hylands, and Laurstra followed Aeole, and Annie, Kunce, and Smehren hounded Dore, Zierath, the Karland, Bresky, Dougiano, Sherismith, and Dykstra tracked down Warez. They chased him up deep into North Loyalund, finally battling him in Atteny. Desperate, Warez allowed himself to be possessed by Jahn-Crant, a Type Three Gnarrhys. The six Imrhys seal the possessed Warez into a mountain, locking him in with the six Keys of Warez. The six Imrhys then hide the six Keys of Warez, knowing at some point others would have strengthen the seal on Warez's prison. Prince Powers Zierath found Prince Powers in 12343 AI, shortly after his Awakening. Gruumick the Great Back in the Zierathan Alliance, on Holidaze 1, 12523, Gruumick the Great to meet with Zierath, Ambrosius, and a Senate Committee that really starts the peaceful relations with the goblin races. (events alluded to in Zierath:Lord of the Alliance chap. 4) The acceptance and tolerance of the races takes time, and aren't without set backs, such as the Race War in the year 12900 AI (Mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance, chapter 2,4) and the Abatwaran Mantean Revolt in 13518 AI.